sas3iosfandomcom-20200213-history
The Extinction Krew Clan
'Information' TheExtinctionKrew is a iOS based crew as of now that has yet moved to the PC. The idea or theory behind the name was for the extinction of our foe, the zombie. We are a crew united. The founder of the krew was August- but the leader of the krew is TigerBlood. 'Krew Information' *Clan Name: TheExtinctionKrew *Clan Tag: TeK *Founder: August- *Current Leader: TigerBlood 'Krew Chat' The Extinction Krew currently has clan chat, which is not open to the public. It is password protected, so don't bother! If you are in the clan and don't know the URL or password of the chat, please contact TigerBlood via NK Forums. If it is easier, ask a member who knows. If the password is shared and there are non-clan members in chat, the password will be changed on a regular basis, and will only be given high rank members of the clan. 'Krew Requirements' *Rank: 16 (Company Leader) or higher *Knowledge: Understand and know ALL of the zombies *Guns: Premium not required but appreciated *Be respectful to all members *Obviously, play SAS 3 on iOS! 'Member Listing' 'Leader' *TigerBlood 'Officers' *August- 'Members' *Antarctic Spider *sinmiedo *xXAmaterasuxX *B!tchesLOVECannons *Risby *Vatqa 'Member Information' 'August-' *IGN: TeK August- *Current Rank: 35 (General) *Premiums: Glock 20, PP-19 Bizon, AA-12, M2 Browning, and M41-A Grendel 12.7 *MochiGames Forum IGN: August- *Ninja Kiwi Forum IGN: August- *Location: Ohio, USA (EST) *Information on August-: I am 14 and am a audiophile of immense proportions. I enjoy the casual basketball or football game. Video games is a little part of my life and currently, SAS: Zombie Assault 3 iOS version is my most active game in which I am playing. Any film that has dialectical dialogue is my type of film. Example; The Sunset Limited, No Country For Old Men, Biutiful, Crash, The Green Mile, The Fourth Kind, etc. This is just a little peel from the skin of which is I myself. 'Tiger Blood' *IGN: •TeK• Tiger Blood *Current Rank: 50 (Elite X) *Premiums: M2 Flamethrower, M41-A Grendel 12.7, JKH .887 C.A.W, AA-12 *MochiGames Forum: TigerBlood *Ninja Kiwi Forum: TigerBlood *Location: Australia 'B!tchesLOVECannons' *IGN: :Tek: B!tches <3 Cannons *Current Rank: 50 (Elite X) *Premiums:M2 Flamethrower , JKH .887 C.A.W. , AA-12 , M4 Beowulf, ZCS Wipeout *Mochigames Forum ID:B!tchesLOVECannons *Ninja Kiwi Forums ID:B!tchesLOVECannons 'Risby' *IGN: Risby *Current Rank: 46 (Elite VI) *Premiums: ZCS Wipeout, M2 Browning, HP Regen, PP-Bizon *MochiGames Forum IGN: risby *Ninja Kiwi Forum IGN: risby *Information on Risby: Will commit. 'Vatqa' *IGN: ▲ＴعK▲'Vatqa *Current Rank: 19 (Platoon Commander) *Premiums: M1 Garand *Mochigames Forum ID: Vatqa *Ninja Kiwi Forums ID: a2nDelight penis 'Antarctic Spider *IGN: Antarctic Spider *Current Rank: 48 (Elite VIII) *Premiums: None *MochiGames Forum IGN: Wolfspider *Ninja Kiwi Forum IGN: Ninja Kiwi forum ID: Wolfspider (I think, I go on mochi fourms instead of Ninja Kiwi's) *Information on Antarctic Spider: I love to play video games and I like to snowboard in real life and obviously I play sas 3. How to Join To join, directly contact (PM) August (Mochi Forums) or TigerBlood (NK Forums), with the following form included in the PM (filled out): *IGN (ingame name): *Current Rank: *Premiums: *Mochigames Forum ID: *Ninja Kiwi Forums ID: *A little bit about yourself: You will recieve a reply with further details as swiftly as possible. If you are having trouble contacting either August- or TigerBlood here is the links to the clan thread on both Mochi Forums and NK Forums: MochiGames Clan Post Link: Click here! Ninja Kiwi Clan Post Link: Click Here! Thank you, we hope to see your applications soon!